Los mismos fantasmas
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Ella; una vida que no vivió. Él; cada una de las vidas que quitó. Simples fantasmas que una vez tuvieron algo en común. / Rated T, porque realmente no creo que esta serie sea para Kmás; pero a pesar de todo creo que el fic no es de contenido M.\ Spoilers de la primera temporada.


**Disclaimer:** _American Horror Story_ y sus personajes pertenecen a sus creadores, Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

Este pequeño drabble tiene lugar _**después** _ de la _**primera temporada**_ , lo que implica _**spoilers** _ de la misma; más concretamente de la relación entre Violet y Tate.

 **Palabras:** 437; curioso, porque 4+3=7. :3 (no ha sido a propósito, pero mola xD).

* * *

 _Los mismos fantasmas_

 _Por FromTheFuture_

* * *

 _"The Devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favourite."_

* * *

Han pasado los años. La casa lleva deshabitada la mayor parte de ellos. Nadie se fija ya en viejas mansiones señoriales dignas de una película de terror. A nadie le atrae el misterio que las envuelve. Sin embargo, ¿es deshabitada la palabra correcta?

Han pasado los años, pero las arcaicas paredes siguen encerrando los mismos fantasmas. Las mismas historias trágicas, las mismas pesadillas, los mismos crímenes. Las mismas penas recorren sus muros como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. No, no está precisamente deshabitada.

Violet Harmon, una antigua propietaria, contempla el descuidado jardín desde la ventana de la que solía ser su habitación. Aunque lo exacto sería decir que nunca dejó de serlo. En unas semanas van a derribar el edificio para fines públicos; un supermercado, o algo así, tampoco es que le interese demasiado el motivo. Lo importante es que entonces, las cosas serán diferentes.

Un chico rubio que muchos confundirían con un ángel caído la contempla apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Se mantiene en silencio, con un gesto de anhelo en el rostro. Toda su actitud responde a una muda súplica. Llevan demasiado tiempo sin hablarse. Los años no han pasado en balde.

Ella, atrapada para siempre en los dieciséis; una mujer que nunca llegó a existir; una vida que no vivió. Él, el mismísimo diablo; una sombra del pasado; cada una de las vidas que quitó. Simples fantasmas que una vez tuvieron algo en común.

Hay tantas cosas que Tate quiere decir. Ahora se acercaría a ella por detrás, la abrazaría por la cintura, apoyaría la barbilla en su hombro y murmuraría un " _Te quiero, lo siento_ " que debería de bastar. Ella se giraría y ambos se mirarían a los ojos, entonces sonreiría y le devolvería el abrazo. " _Yo también te quiero_ ", diría, y se besarían; y eso significaría que sí, que es suficiente. Que su arrepentimiento es sincero y ella lo acepta.

Sin embargo, no se mueve, no dice nada. El espacio que los separa es mucho más que algo físico y el silencio que los envuelve se vuelve frío. La vista de Violet sigue perdida en el jardín y en la calle un poco más allá, aunque lo que ve hace mucho tiempo que pasó. Puede que espere a que él diga algo o puede que no; puede que simplemente se haya acostumbrado y que esta escena que estamos presenciando no sea más que una rutina para ella.

—Era amor —dice él—. Aún lo es.

—Vete —responde ella; el conjuro que le enseñó.

Y una solitaria lágrima resbala por su mejilla cuando vuelve a estar sola en su habitación.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** bueno. Me quedaban ya pocos exámenes; y hoy que estaba mala podía haberlos estudiado pero en vez de eso, como soy como soy, me he puesto a escribir. (Bueno, técnicamente, no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, porque estoy con un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios xd).

Esta es una historia a la que no le he dado muchas vueltas, ya hace algún tiempo que vi la primera temporada de AHS y como me ha encantado, pues hoy en vez de adelantar mi otro fic (que no consigo avanzar -.-'), he escrito esto. _Edito: todo arreglado, ¡muchas gracias!_

Por último, el fic está situado bastante tiempo después de que termine la temporada; y he optado por obviar al hijo de Langdom porque, en lo que a éste fic respecta, murió durante el parto. Aunque me ronda una idea en la que sí tiene que intervenir, ese epílogo en el que se ve que es un digno hijo de padre aquí no tiene cabida. (No es bullying ni nada, esto es fanfiction y yo sólo he optado por alejarme ligeramente del canon en este aspecto.)

Pues ya está todo dicho, no pretendía enrollarme tanto xD. Ains, amo demasiado a Evan Peters.

¡Espero vuestros reviews!

PD: no he tenido corazón para dejar mi cita favorita de la serie fuera. Si escribo algo más, no tendré corazón tampoco entonces para hacerlo.


End file.
